


Feel This

by Entwinedlove



Series: Fictober 2018 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, hints at unhappiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Peggy shares with Becca that her baby is kicking.





	Feel This

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober18  
> day 1 prompt: "Can you feel this?"

Peggy grabbed Becca's hand and pulled it to her belly. "Can you feel this?" she asked. She was looking away and her brow was furrowed like she was concentrating. Becca wasn't sure what she was supposed to feel aside from firm pregnant belly.  
  
But then... "Oh, was that a kick? Did I just feel the baby kick?"  
  
Peggy nodded and bit her lip. "I thought I was imagining it at first but you really felt it, right?"  
  
"Yeah, that's amazing. Are you going to get Bucky to feel the baby when he gets home?"  
  
Her smile faded. "Yes, of course."


End file.
